Adding metadata, such as tags, to digital media is an effective mechanism for describing, searching, and sorting existing digital media objects. Media may be images, audio, or video files, for example. Although adding metadata, such as tags, to a media objects is a useful method for facilitating categorizing files, traditionally, the media object must always be already available in order to associate a tag with it.
Because, generally, the media object would have to be available before metadata could be added, the user would have to spend time to access the appropriate media object, and then add a tag. In other words, a user needs to encounter the media object before having the ability to add a tag. However, there is no ability to tag media which will be available in the future.
Therefore, a method and system for associating metadata, by indicating a time, with a media object that is not yet available, is desired.